


Touchy feely stuff

by Whos_satan_now



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Food Fight, Funny, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, Randomness, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whos_satan_now/pseuds/Whos_satan_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, I thought it would be fun to, well, talk about some of the touchy feely-“</p><p>“Nah-uh” Ronan shook his head in disgust and anger. “No way Sargent.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy feely stuff

The door to Monmouth Manufacturing opened with a bang, making Ronan sit up quickly in shock. He had been asleep on top of Gansey’s bed, but it had been a restless sleep with only patches of dream time. But still, Orphan girl had been present, although Ronan doubted this meant anything significant. The hooved girl was often present in his dreams.

The crash that had startled Ronan from his fitful sleep had been caused by none other than Blue Sargent. If Ronan had to describe her in 2 words it would be: short and annoying. But still, though he would never admit it aloud, Ronan did hold a small degree of affection towards the maggot.  
In response to her entrance Ronan felt no need to do anything more than raise an eyebrow, then sink back down onto Gansey’s bed. He had been angry when he left school early, and his anger had grown even worse when he had arrived back at Monmouth to find that Gansey (and probably Noah or Adam) and discovered all of his hidden stashes of beer and had probably gotten rid of every bottle, except for the one bottle they left sitting in the fridge. It had seemed at the time, too much of a bother for Ronan to move to his own room so he had decided to crash on Gansey’s bed, it wasn’t as if his friend uses it much anyway.

Ronan through an arm over his eyes to shield himself from the afternoon light that was streaming through the large windows. “If you’re looking for Dick he’s not here.” Ronan said when Blue didn’t immediately leave. He could almost feel her stern gaze on him. “I wasn’t looking for him.”  
“Well you should be aware by now that Parrish doesn’t live here and Noah… well I don’t know where the hell Noah is, I’m sure his having fun though.” All Ronan heard in reply was the shuffling of feet. He lifted his arm off his eyes to find that Blue had moved from the doorway to right beside Gansey’s bed.

Now that he could focus on her, Ronan found that Blue was wearing more an even more outrageous outfit than usual. He wondered briefly how many articles of clothing had been to die in order to make the monstrosity that Blue consider clothes. “I am quite aware of where the others are… well except Noah.” Blue answered, “Gansey called me earlier to inform me that the meeting at Nino’s would have to be postponed because of something he had to do for school and that Adam was at work. And I thought to myself, ‘hey why don’t I visit my favourite guy in the whole wide world!?’”  
Blue said the last line with an annoyingly high voice, her arms spread wide. Ronan just raised an eyebrow at the girl (If you could even call her that – more like crazy feminist midget). “I thought Gansey was your favourite boy.” Ronan replied smirking up at Blue, she just shrugged before launching herself so that she was lying on her back next to Ronan on the bed.

This had surprised Ronan, he would never of thought Blue capable of jumping over him and landing soundly on the bed without at least kicking him, but still the reality happened. “So, I thought it would be fun to, well, talk about some of the touchy feely-“  
“Nah-uh” Ronan shook his head in disgust and anger. “No way Sargent.” Ronan moved to leave Gansey’s bed and retreat to his own room, maybe even slam the door for good measure, but Blue grabbed his arm and forced him back down on the bed. Sitting up cross-legged so that she had the higher ground.

Blue glared at Ronan as if daring him to leave. Ronan sat up slowly and leaned back against Gansey’s headboard. “Alright Maggot, I’ll bite. What’s happening.” Ronan wasn’t typically a “touchy feelings” person, he often preferred to keep it all to himself. But he also preferred to tell the truth, so these talks mostly ended with him storming away before anyone could glimpse at anything too private.  
“Okay,” Blue said carefully, her eyes softening, but the threat remained intact, “so, after Gansey said that you should be at Monmouth alone, I had an idea. I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while now, about something that I’m almost certain of. Now don’t go all defensive on me, I won’t think of you any differently either way.”  
Ronan immediately felt as if this was the last thing he wanted to do today. Or ever. But he doubted Blue would let him escape that easily, anyway going up against her would mean probably going up Gansey… or Adam. And the very last thing Ronan ever wanted to do was say anything “touchy feely” to them.

“Okay, I’m going to take that as an invitation to continue.” Blue said, even though they both were perfectly aware that Ronan’s silence was quite the opposite. “Ronan,” Blue continued softly, Ronan half wished she’d just spit it out already. “Ronan, do you like boys?” It taken Gansey at least a year to figure it out, then muster up the courage to ask Ronan the exact same question, but it had taken blue only months to figure it out.  
“Yes. Yes, I fucking like boys. Is that an issue?” Ronan snapped, he felt his defences begin to go up. There was something about saying it aloud though. Blue only smiled in response. “Okay my turn.” Ronan sneered, he was already aware of Blue and Gansey’s midnight phone calls and car rides, not to mention their lovesick looks that they sent each other when they thought no one else was watching. Oh, but Ronan had seen it. This didn’t mean he couldn’t have the satisfaction of her admitting it out loud. “Why don't we talk about your own little crush, your dating Gansey, right?”

If Ronan had thought he was blushing (WHICH HE WASN’T) it was nothing compared to the blush rising on Blue’s cheeks, but still she did not back down. “Yes. I am." She replied confidently, then with less confidence, “Does Adam know?” To be honest, Ronan had no idea if Adam knew or not. Not that he cared, Ronan had been so jealous of Blue when she had dated him. He would prefer if he didn’t know if Adam was still hung up on Blue.  
Ronan just replied with a shrug. It seemed fair. “Okay, you know who I like, isn’t it prime time I learn who you like?” Blue replied. Ronan felt his walls start to build themselves up once again, but not as strong. For an unknown reason, Ronan felt as if he could unload anything onto this strange half being, and she wouldn’t treat him any differently.

'No!' Ronan’s head screamed at him. As he was about to reply with what his brain was scream, Blue jumped to her feet. “One sec.” The elfish girl made her way into the kitchen/bathroom/ laundry while Ronan stayed leaning against Gansey’s headboard. Was it really worth telling Blue all his secrets. Not that he had many left to tell. He and Maggot had grown closer over the past few months, through grudges and arguments and many stare offs, but still, she was loyal and even if they didn’t always get along, she had wormed her way into his strange messed up family.

Blue re-entered the room holding two yogurt cups. It was not surprising that she would find them here, ever since she had begun coming over to Monmouth and helping the boys with their "quest", the fridge had somehow found itself stuffed with cartons of yogurt. Although Ronan never did discover who it was that was hoarding yogurt for Blue. Or if she was sneaking in and stocking the fridge herself.  
She walked back over barefoot - at some point she must have kicked her shoes off - and sat down beside Ronan, handing him a yogurt cup and spoon. Although, Ronan had no interest in eating it. “Well…” Blue asked between a mouthful of yogurt, Ronan sighed in dismay. However, this girl had gotten under his skin. “Guess.” Ronan sneered, answering her previous questing while trying extremely hard to keep from blushing. But by the look on her face it wasn’t going too well.

“Okay fine. But you have to answer some of my questions.” Blue frowned at him. Ronan just shrugged. As long as she didn’t get too close to the Truth. Blue hummed quietly as she thought. “Do I know him?” Blue asked. “I assume so.” Ronan tried to avoid a direct answer, there wasn’t enough boys that they both knew to properly say a straight-out yes. Once again, Blue hummed while she thought. “Kavinsky?” Ronan preformed a dramatic gag. Blue just rolled her eyes at him. “Umm... Henry Cheng?” Ronan looked up confused, he never remembered running into Henry Cheng with Blue around. Blue seemed to remember that as well, and a blush once again began to colour her cheeks.

So Maggot had been caught with Gansey on one of their late night drives. And by none other than Henry Cheng.  
Although Ronan would give… well a lot, to have seen how Sargent and Cheng had gotten along, he would have to do with her telling him how it went down. Maybe he’ll be with them when they run into Cheng again so Ronan could really laugh at it. “Noah?” Blue guessed again. Ronan let out a loud “Ha.” In amusement. “You do know he’s dead right?” He asked her, Blue sat up a bit straighter. “Yes, I’m quite aware.” She snapped. Ronan almost regretting making the dig when Blue became solemn, but Ronan was almost certain that Noahwould be tuning into this conversation, which was fair as the ghost did no often enough.

Ronan peeled off the lid of his yogurt. Still not intending to eat it. “One of Kavinsky’s friends?” She guessed. Ronan smirked at her, “Yeah ‘cause I secretly have a thing for the short pig one.” Blue’s snort of amusement was disrupted when a splash of yogurt landed on her face. She jumped to her feet and gave Ronan a long glare before flinging some back.  
Laughter filled Ronan’s lungs as he used his spoon to catapult some more of the yogurt at Blue, now hitting her dress. “How about Gansey?” She laughed trying to get close enough to Ronan to tip the majority of her yogurt on his head, though he wasn’t fooled, and moved away. “Although if you say yes we are going to have a bit of a problem.”

Ronan splashed some more yogurt on her, but he was quickly running out of ammo. “What, not a fan of sharing, Sargent?” She growled, but a blush was covering her cheeks. Ronan just managed to avoid the yogurt cup being flung at him, it landed on Gansey’s bed and spilt all over the now mess of sheets. Ronan watched as Blue turned to sprint to the kitchen but arrived there before her. Taking the opportunity to spill the remaining yogurt cup over her and the floor.  
She growled at him once again but Ronan had thrown open the fridge and was gathering whatever food he could reach into his arms, including several cans of soda. He didn’t notice Blue sneak over to the counter where a bottle of water had been left, forgotten. And spilt it down his back.  
Ronan released what he thought was a very manly yell, dropping half of what he was holding but managed to dance away from the midget. Hurrying back into the main room he set all his supplies up on the pool table, a fair way away from the mini model of Henrietta that Gansey had been working on only the night before.

Ronan begun shaking up the soda cans, ready to spray at Blue. “Oh! I think I know!” Ronan hadn’t heard her re-enter the room but he found her now, in a fort made of pillows and sheets from Gansey’s bed – and probably some of the other boys beds as well. Wow the midget could move fast.  
She jumped up from where she had been huddled, hands full of what appeared to be flour. And flung it straight at Ronan. It had missed, but managed to hit the pool table, and the rest of Ronan’s ammo.  
“Oh it’s on!” Ronan popped the lid off one of his soda and ran towards her, successfully spraying the elf sized girl with lemonade. The two raged war on each other. Throwing whatever food, pillows or blankets were in their immediate vicinity. There really was no goal to it all. But Ronan had to admit that Sargent had improved his day.

“Do you like Adam Parrish?” Blue asked suddenly, halfway through the motion of poring the rest of the flour on Ronan. He froze immediately. Ronan had assumed that that would be the end of that conversation, but it seems that he had been wrong. “You do don’t you! Ronan that’s wonderful!”  
Ronan glared at Sargent with all the power he felt he had in that moment, but it wasn’t there. He felt defeated, like the secrets that he had spent so long trying to hide were suddenly all out in the open for anyone to see. Like his battle armour had finally fallen away and he was free to choose. Would he pick up the armour and hide behind it once again, or would he walk freely without his lifelong protection. But he hadn’t done that for a long time now, and doubted he could ever get there.

Blue Began to dance around the room laughing and flinging bits of flour his way. “Noah owes me 10 bucks!” Ronan was slightly disgruntled by the fact that Noah and Blue had been betting on who he liked. Even more so that Blue had come to Monmouth today just to prove a point. In response, Ronan popped his can of soda and forced it at her. She yelled indigently, as the spray hit her and war was once again pronounced.

Unfortunately, before Ronan could cover the midget with food a voice interrupted. “WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BED!”


End file.
